


Vacations with My Space Boyfriend

by orphan_account



Category: Starfighter (Comic), Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various cuties going on happy vacations with their boyfriends. Nothing but post-war joy and cute-ness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CAIN/ABEL/DEIMOS

**Author's Note:**

> While I was on a family trip into the mountains, my sinfull mind kept thinking about my favorite starfighter babies having a similar experience. 
> 
> NAME GUIDE:
> 
> Abel: Ethan
> 
> Deimos: Pasha
> 
> Cain: Kazimir

Ethan awoke to cool mountain air. The chilly morning made him cuddle deeper into a sleeping Deimos, or "Pasha" as he was called now that the war had ended. 

Pasha was still sleeping like a log. Since Ethan discovered how late Pasha could sleep in, he was not surprised. 

The two were snug inside a cocoon made from several sleeping bags zipped together. Ethan lay contentedly curled up around Pasha, but a feeling, like something was out of place, dawned on him. Moving his hand around behind him, he realised that Cain, or "Kazimir," was gone. He assumed that he must have left to go to the bathroom, and returned to his spot against Pasha. 

After several minutes, it occurred to Ethan that Cain might have gotten up early to start making coffee over the fire. He decided to peek out of the tent and see. Hr crawled to the over to the tent's circular opening. It was partially unzipped, allowing him to peer through without lifting the fabric door. 

Ethan was immediately struck by the pink light that a slowly rising sun was casting over the mountains. Everything had a pink hue, and the sun rays fell on the edges of the trees and rocks at striking angles, casting interesting shadows, but something even more noteworthy absorbed his attention.

Kazimir was crouching a few feet away from their tent. He was positioned so that Ethan could make out the side of his face. Kazimir was focusing intently on a chubby chipmunk in front of him. Ethan noticed that Kazimir was holding out a handful of trail mix. He remembered with annoyance how he had lectured both Pasha and Kazimir about responsible camping, making special mention of how feeding animals had a negative effect on their ability to support themselves without human intervention. He stayed silent, watching Kazimir lick his lip nervously, as if preparing himself for a dangerous mission. 

The chipmunk cautiously went up to Kazimir's hand. Kazimir's eyes widened. The chipmunk began to pick up pieces from the trail mix one by one and shove them into his cheek pouches. Kazimir beamed. A smile, innocent and purely overjoyed, graced his tough features. Ethan was shocked at just how sweet his boyfriend looked. He couldn't believe how cute he was. 

Ethan saw Kazimir bite his lip, like he was holding back a laugh. Did the chipmunk's tiny hands tickle? Or was he simply filled to the brim with joy? Ethan rarely caught him this unguarded. He relished the moment. 

The chipmunk scurried off, his fat cheeks full. Cain stared after him, still smiling like a dork. His mouth hung open slightly. 

Ethan moved back by Pasha. He decided to let Kazimir think that no one had seen him grinning from ear to ear over the sight of a chipmunk.

Ethan could hear Kazimir return to the tent. He felt strong arms embrace him from behind as Kazimir settled back in.  
There was a kiss and airy whisper to his ear. "Good morning, princess."


	2. CAIN/ABEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain sees the mountains for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kazimir = Cain
> 
> Ethan = Abel

"Kaz." Kazimir heard Ethan say his name. He grunted and straightened his neck. Car rides put him to sleep.

"Where are we?" Kazimir asked. He looked over at Ethan, who was beaming brighter than the rising sun, even after driving most of the night. How much coffee has he had?

"Have you seen the mountains before?" Ethan was bursting with energy. Kazimir almost had to recoil back.

"Mars has mountains, Ethan," Kazimir reminded him tiredly. 

Ethan's eyes glinted with mirth. "Earth's mountains are different." He turned and got out of the car. "C'mon!" 

Kazimir opened his door and climbed out at a slower pace. He yawned and stretched. He sensed Ethan by his side. 

"Where are they?" Kazimir looked at Ethan. 

"Look around," Ethan laughed. 

Kazimir's gaze moved in front of them. He nearly stepped back in shock. They were surrounded by jagged walls of rock and trees. The immensity of it all made him feel small. 

Ethan pulled back the hood of Kaz's sweatshirt and stroked his messy morning hair. "It's different than the movies, huh?" he said. Kaz only nodded, mouth agape. 

This was different than Mars. The mountains on Mars are nothing but rock and snow, these are trees and water and life. Earth mountains are forces of nature. In person, the hulking masses dwarfed everything around them. 

Ethan took his hand and lead him up a trail. Kazimir looked between the peaks and saw the light blue skyline of more mountains. There were mountains beyond the mountains. He laced his fingers with Ethan's and squeezed his hand. 

The smell in the air was foreign to Kaz. It was filled the scent from the trees and flowers. Ethan paused and rubbed a handful of pine needles between his fingers. He brought his hand up to his nose and inhaled. Kaz mimicked him. The needles were pointy at the end, but soft and pliable. He was rewarded with the strong scent of a pine tree. 

At the end of the trail, they had a view overlooking a steep valley. A thin river raged down from the mountain peak across the way. Kazimir didn't understand how the trees could grow on suck steep and rocky soil. And why weren't the clouds hitting the mountain tops? 

The moderately cloudy sky cast shadows that gave definition to the slopes and edges. 

"Are you glad I stopped here?" Ethan asked Kaz.

Kaz nodded. "Yeah." He let go of Ethan's hand and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Kaz rested his head on Ethan's. 

"Where are the faces?" Kaz asked after a moment. 

"Faces?"

"Y'know, the presidents or whatever."

Ethan pulled back to look up at him. "Mount Rushmore?" 

"Yeah. Isn't that here?" 

"...No."


	3. ABEL/PHOBOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abel makes Phobos go camping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abel and Phobos make a cute couple. NOTHING CAN CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE.

"I can't believe you convinced me to come out here," Jules said as he surveyed the dirty stream. Ethan had convinced him to go on a camping trip, claiming that it would be romantic and that they could look at the stars. Plus, he wouldn't have to have dinner with Ethan's parents. What Jules got, however, was a cloudy sky and sixty degree weather. He hugged his arms around his torso.

Ethan sighed. "Don't be like that, Jules." He came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jules. His skin lit up as he felt kisses press against his neck. He softened and hummed quietly. Ethan had somehow managed to find a sweet spot in his heart. 

"Once the fire gets going, we can cuddle and roast marshmallows," Ethan whispered, his breath made Jules' heart flutter.

"Mmkay." Jules' tone softened. He felt Ethan unwrap himself from Jules and step away. Jules turned after him. 

"I'm gonna grab more wood." Ethan walked past the brush. 

Jules went to the fire. It had yet to grow into more than a few weak flames. He frowned. It would take forever for it to give off enough heat. Could he speed up the process? He quirked an eyebrow and went to his pack. There it is. Jules pulled out a bottle of vodka. It was the good stuff. He smirked and looked at the fire. He could spare some expense if it meant getting to snuggle up to his boyfriend sooner. Jules took off the cap and went to the fire. 

"Jules, what are you doing?" Abel returned with an armful of wood.

"Kicking up the fire," Jules replied casually. He moved to pour a generous splash onto the fire. 

"JULES, NO-"

\--

Jules and Abel sat on the bed of the park ranger truck. They each had a blanket over their shoulders. Bandages covered their burns.

"We're banned from the park. The whole Rocky Mountains, Jules," Ethan fumed.

Jules shrugged. He wasn't concerned about not going camping anytime soon. Suddenly, he realised something. He turned to Ethan. 

"You know what," he said eagerly. "Third degree burns are still better than dinner with your parents." 

"Y'know what, Jules," Ethan practically yelled. "None of my friends or yours like you at all. I fucking checked."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ships you wanna see go on a happy trip, just message me!


End file.
